


let's go, don't wait (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (even by the already-gross standards of this series), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Spanish Translation, Traducción, movie clichés, sappy grossness, werewolf kink?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: "Vamos, por favor, ahora, te quiero"





	let's go, don't wait (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's go, don't wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781836) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Y lo prometido es deuda, siendo haber tardado un pokito en publicarla, resulta que la tenia traducida pero la perdi y la tuve ke volver a traducir ¬¬ 
> 
> A disfrutar!!!!

Dos semanas antes del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Stiles, su padre le da un regalo adelantado: se va durante todo el fin de semana y deja a Stiles solo en la casa.

—Ahora, estoy confiando en ti, —le dice a Stiles la mañana en que se va. —Manténte fuera del gabinete de licor. No conduzcas después de la medianoche.Y a Derek no le está permitido pasar la noche.

—Prometo no meterme en problemas, papá, —dice Stiles. Lo que de ninguna manera significa que no esté planeando besarse con Derek todo el fin de semana, las 24 horas al día. Que le den al toque de queda. Él es casi un adulto, ha estado saliendo con el mismo magnífico tio durante casi seis meses, y realmente necesita pasar un buen rato para darse cuenta de todo.

El plan se desarrolla sin problemas, en el que Stiles tiene a Derek en el sofá unos doce minutos después de que John se marche.

—Estás ronroneando otra vez, —acusa Stiles, balanceando su pierna sobre el regazo de Derek para que pueda alcanzar su otro lóbulo de la oreja con la boca.

—Mm no, —dice Derek, y luego vuelve a sonar alegremente en su pecho cuando Stiles desliza sus palmas por los brazos de Derek y raspa sus dientes suavemente detrás de su oreja (que es, por el momento, toda puntiagudo y lobuna)

—Mis ideas son las mejores, —dice Stiles con voz cantarina, y comienza a cepillar tiernos, apenas besos en todo el rostro de Derek: su mandíbula peluda, los bordes de sus estúpidas patillas de hombre lobo, el golpe inhumano en el puente de su nariz. —Admítelo—. Se inclina y lame el labio inferior de Derek, rápido y ligero, justo en el punto donde uno de sus colmillos está presionando. —Di que no discutirás conmigo la próxima vez que sugiera esto.

—Nunca voy a dejar de discutir contigo, —Derek suspira, y Stiles sonríe contra su cuello porque eso suena como una promesa. —Quiero tocarte.

—Así que hazlo, —Stiles se atreve, presionando sus dedos en la garganta de Derek un poco antes de precipitarse y chupar lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca vívida (aunque temporal). Derek hace un sonido que es mayormente aire y levanta sus caderas, esforzándose por contacto.

Es posible que Stiles nunca haya estado tan duro en toda su vida.

—¿Joder, por qué estás constantemente socavando mis intentos de ser responsable?, —Se queja Derek. Tiene los brazos extendidos a un lado, descansando en la parte trasera del viejo y andrajoso sofá de los Stilinski para que pueda enterrar sus garras en la tela raída. Stiles desliza sus manos todo el camino hasta los puños de Derek y acaricia suavemente entre sus dedos, persuadiéndolo para que se suelte.

—Pon tus manos encima de mí, vamos, —murmura Stiles contra la oreja de Derek. Antes de que pueda dominarlo, se balancea bruscamente y se quita la camisa en un movimiento incómodo. —De lo contrario, me voy a sentar aquí y reflejar la luz en ti con mi palidez sobrenatural. —Él forzó una risa, enrojeciendo por la intensa mirada de Derek de ojos rojos. —Ninguno de nosotros quiere que eso suceda. Especialmente con tus ojos alfas, correcto, podrías quedarte ciego... oh mierda, ooooookay.

Derek desliza sus manos por los costados desnudos de Stiles, dejando que las puntas de sus garras rasguen la piel, y Stiles solo trata de no estremecerse demasiado porque si Derek le hace sangrar accidentalmente nunca aceptará hacer esto de nuevo. —Tu piel es hermosa, —dice Derek, amortiguado contra el pecho de Stiles, y Stiles de repente siente que no hay suficiente aire en la habitación.

—Oh... ¿oh sí? —Los brazos de Derek lo acercaron más, con una mano extendida sobre las aletas de sus omóplatos y la otra baja sobre su espalda, metiéndose dentro de sus jeans.

—Sí, —confirma Derek, y sus garras accidentalmente atrapan la cinturilla de los boxes de Stiles, que, Jesucristo. —Suave, en todas partes... me hace querer morderte. Luego se congela y retrocede, pareciendo completamente alarmado consigo mismo. —No lo hice... no me haría daño...

—Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, cállate, —dice Stiles, frenético. Está sudando y temblando y sigue acercándose, agarrándose a los brazos de Derek y pulsando sus caderas sin siquiera querer decirlo. Él quiere que lo besen, lo agarren y lo rasquen; él necesita arrancarle la camisa a Derek, separarlo y hacerlo gritar...

—Stiles, —Derek jadea, levantando sus manos para agarrar la parte posterior de sus hombros, tirando de él hacia abajo con más fuerza. Stiles puede sentir las puntas de sus garras, pequeños pinchazos de conciencia a lo largo de su clavícula que ni siquiera se registran como dolor. La cara de Derek cambia a humano completo, y Stiles se da cuenta de por qué cuando es llevado en busca de un beso duro y abrasador. —Usualmente, nosotros… —Derek hace una pausa para gemir y besa una línea por el costado del cuello de Stiles, y luego por encima de su hombro, con la boca abierta y desesperada. —Normalmente nos detenemos antes de que sea como... antes de que...

—No quiero, —gruñe Stiles, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo completamente lúcido y fuera de sí. —Vamos, por favor, ahora, te quiero, yo....

—Sí, —dijo Derek con voz entrecortada, y luego cogió a Stiles en sus brazos y giró, simplemente lo arrojó al sofá y se sentó en encima. Él acomoda su cara al lado de la mejilla de Stiles, el rastro de su barba enviando chispas a sus malditas yemas de los dedos, y por primera vez, solo lanza todo su cuerpo contra Stiles con intención seria.

—Ah, Dios. —Stiles sostiene a Derek bien apretado alrededor del pecho, sonriendo estúpidamente en su cabello, porque finalmente, finalmente, está totalmente listo para esto, ¿por qué estuvo nervioso alguna vez? Esto va a ser fantástico...

Y luego el teléfono de Derek suena en la mesa de café, y Derek se pone tenso e inmóvil.

—Ese es tu tono de llamada de Scott, —dice Stiles, su corazón se hunde. Él sabe esto porque lo programó él mismo (‘I Hate Everything About You’ de Three Days Grace, que Stiles pensó que era divertido y que Derek tuvo que aguantar porque nunca aprendió a cambiarlo).

—Scott no me llama… —dice Derek, mirando entre el teléfono y Stiles con una expresión de dolor.

—A menos que sea una emergencia, —termina Stiles, quitando sus manos de Derek y empujándolas a ambas hacia arriba. Se siente frío sin su camisa de repente, y también como si quisiera llorar o algo así. —Cógelo, vamos. Dios mío, mejor que nadie esté muerto.

~ * ~

Resulta que Isaac está perdido.

—Él cumplió dieciocho años el otro día, —explica Derek, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de estar mientras Stiles se pone nuevamente la camisa e intenta desilusionar su cabello. —Y sus padres adoptivos, ellos simplemente... él no me lo dijo. El solo se fue.

—Siempre pensé que Isaac se mudaría contigo, cuando eso sucediera. —Stiles levanta las rodillas hacia su pecho, sintiéndose indefenso ante el pánico palpable que viene de Derek en oleadas. —Siempre le dijiste que podía. Que el loft tiene una zona en la sala de estar, y...

—Bueno, eso claramente no era una oferta lo suficientemente buena para él, ¿no es así? —Derek ladra, y Stiles se estremece, todavía inestable por estar tan recientemente debajo de las manos y el cuerpo de Derek. Ha ido codo con codo con Derek en su peor momento -flexible, irrazonable, imposible-, pero ahora se siente demasiado duro, como si Derek lo hubiera abierto y luego olvidara volver a armarlo.

—Devuelve la llamada a Scott, —dice Stiles, suavizando su voz porque entiende, entiende por qué Derek se está derritiendo por esto. —Haz que reúna a Erica y Boyd; lo encontraremos. Buscaremos en toda la ciudad si es necesario.

Derek deja de pasearse y lo mira, considerando. —Tu padre regresará el domingo.

—Tio, lo sé. No será la primera vez que me castigan por una buena causa.

—No, quiero decir… —Derek vuelve a sentarse, mirando a Stiles para mirar sus manos cruzadas. —Podríamos usar la ayuda. La luna llena está a solo unos días, e Isaac... podría estar en el siguiente estado por ahora. Tu padre tiene conexiones; él podría hacer una búsqueda.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto. —¡Tienes conexiones! Eres un alfa.

—De una manada pequeña, parte del cual falta y es vulnerable, —dice Derek. —Si llamo a los lobos en los territorios vecinos para ayudar... digamos que sería más probable que secuestraran a Isaac por influencia que llevarlo a casa.

—Bueno, está bien, ¿y qué?, —Stiles pisa, arrastrando sus manos por su cabello. —Digamos que mi padre hace el informe, saca una orden de búsqueda, quizás pida algunos favores en Oregon y Nevada, ¿cómo explicamos la prisa? Él ni siquiera ha estado desaparecido durante 48 horas. No podemos decirle exactamente a mi padre que en tres días se convertirá en un maníaco sin razón, sin la manada para anclarlo, así que...

Derek muerde su labio, pareciendo culpable, y los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan.

—No, —dice.

—Tiene sentido, —dice Derek, buscando su mano. Stiles se aleja. —Stiles. Tiene sentido. He tenido la intención de decírselo al sheriff por un tiempo. Él debería saber sobre nosotros. Tenerlo de nuestro lado, simplemente lo haría todo...

—¿Hacer de todo? ¿Qué? —Stiles se pone en pie, furioso y con un nudo en la boca del estómago. —¿Hacer todo más fácil? Para ti, tal vez. Mientras tanto, mi padre es destripado por un omega aleatorio solo por relacionarse contigo y con tu asombrosamente desafortunado grupo de incompetentes.

—¡Lo protegería! —Dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño. Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de nuevo. —¿Por qué pensarías que... lo mantendré a salvo, nunca dejaría que le pase nada.

—Mierda. Acabo de verte tirarlo al fuego porque uno de tus preciosos lobos está en el aire. —Stiles sabe que está fuera de lugar. Él no puede obligarse a detenerse. —¿Te importaba lo que tenía que decir sobre esto? ¿Pensaste en preguntar? Ellos significan todo para ti, ¿verdad? ¿La manada? Incluso Scott, quien... Scott apenas te tolera, Derek. Pero separarías el mundo para salvarlo, ¿no es cierto?

—Stiles, por favor...

—Pero no mi familia, oohhh no. Solo mantennos en un segundo plano hasta que seamos útiles, esos son los hombres de Stilinski para ti. Somos buenos para Google, las cenizas de montaña y las llaves de la comisaría del sheriff de Beacon Hills. Dios mío, Dios mío. —Se traga un nudo repentinamente horrorizado en la garganta. —¿Es por eso que me dejas... es por eso que estamos saliendo? Porque querías...

—Qué —Derek lo mira, sus ojos hirviendo rojos, con colmillos. —Qué.

—No lo hice. —Stiles da un paso atrás. —No. No quise decir eso.

—Lo hiciste. —Derek nunca se había visto tan enojado. Sus manos están apretadas en puños, y están temblando. —Crees que haría eso. Crees que pretendería... que te usaría.

—¡No! No realmente, no en realidad, yo solo... —Stiles exhala, largo y pesado, y se hunde en el sofá con la cara entre las manos. —¿Qué se supone que debo pensar, Derek? Una cosa, lo más importante para mí es mantener a mi padre a salvo, ¿y tú simplemente lo tirarías? ¿Porque es conveniente para ti y tu manada?

—Mi... mi manada —Los colmillos de Derek se retraen abruptamente mientras todo su cuerpo se desploma, como si quisiera hundirse hasta el suelo. —Me voy ahora. Llamaré a un par de alfas, solo aquellos en quienes confío. Nos dispersaremos, lo buscaremos. Te quedarás aquí.

—Derek. —Stiles extiende la mano, y luego deja que su mano caiga inútilmente de vuelta al cojín del sofá. —Mira, no podemos solo...

—Rodea toda tu casa con ceniza de montaña y no abandones el círculo hasta que hayamos regresado, —continúa Derek, ya en camino. —El territorio estará indefenso mientras tanto; uno de mis rivales podría saber lo suficiente como para ir tras de ti. O tu padre.

—Por favor. —Stiles lo sigue hasta la puerta, perdido. —Lo siento.

—Envía un mensaje a Scott todas las noches para que sepamos que estás a salvo, —dice Derek rotundamente.

Y luego se fue.

~ * ~

Encuentran a Isaac la noche antes de luna llena, apenas hay tiempo. Resulta que llegó a unas cincuenta millas de Washington y luego se escondió en lo profundo del bosque, tan lejos de la gente como pudo. Erica es la que llega primero a él, y termina teniendo que derribarlo un poco antes de que se tranquilice lo suficiente como para reconocer quién es ella.

—Fue algo increíble, sin embargo, —dice Scott, cuando relata la historia a Stiles por teléfono más tarde esa noche. —Todos nos encontramos en Oregon y Derek abrazó a todos y nos compró cerveza en una de esas microcervecerías hippies. Fue surrealista.

Stiles sonríe un poco, a pesar de que le duele el corazón y se siente un poco como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de grava. —¿Todos aguantando bien? ¿Rompió Erica alguno de los huesos de Isaac?

—Naw, ella fue gentil. O tan gentil como Erica llega a ser... ¡Ey, uy!, —Exclama Scott, por lo que Stiles solo puede asumir que es Erica que lo está pegando en el pecho. —¿Las cosas están bien ahí? ¿Quieres venir al loft y pasar el rato con nosotros? Derek tiene como catorce pizzas.

—Nah, amigo, es... deberían hacer su cosa de hombre lobo. Ayuda a Isaac a instalarse. Mi papá estará en casa dentro de cinco horas. Debería limpiar la cocina.

—Nunca has limpiado una cocina en tu vida, —señala Scott. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Tú y Derek habéis estado prácticamente unidos por la boca desde...

—Déjalo, —responde Stiles.

Después de una larga pausa, Scott dice: —Comeré cada rebanada de pizza de albóndigas antes de que Derek tenga alguna, ¿de acuerdo? —Y luego cuelga sin hacer que Stiles hable de sus sentimientos.

A veces, no hay palabras en todo el idioma para expresar el amor de Stiles por Scott.

Un trueno hace que Stiles salte y pone los ojos en blanco. Estupendo. Por supuesto, va a empezar a llover, solo para culminar esta noche completamente deliciosa de sentirse totalmente, trágicamente solo.

Él baja a la cocina para comenzar a limpiar, pero termina sentado en el mostrador y comiendo toda una fila de Thin Mints.

~ * ~

El teléfono de Stiles suena justo cuando comienza con las Samoas (galletas con chispitas). Él lo coge sin mirar la pantalla.

—Te dije que no iría, Scott, —dice, dando vueltas a una de las galletas sobre la mesa como si estuviera haciendo trompo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, —dice una voz que definitivamente no es de Scott.

—Derek. —Stiles pierde el control de la galleta y se desliza sobre la mesa y golpea el suelo. —Pensé que querrías algo de espacio esta noche.

—No hemos terminado, —insiste Derek, y las palabras son exigentes, pero su tono... Stiles cree que no es el único que lamenta esta noche.

—Iré, esperame.

—Uh —Derek tose. —Estoy afuera de tu puerta.

¿De verdad? —Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Derek Hale, —dice Stiles cuando abre la puerta. Derek está de pie en la parte inferior de los escalones de la entrada, empapado de pies a cabeza y agarrado a su chaqueta de cuero hecha una bola como un escudo.

—Necesito explicarte algo, —dice Derek, sombrío y decidido. —Y necesito que te calles sin problemas hasta que haya terminado.

—Que sepas que yo... bien, está bien, —dice Stiles cuando Derek lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Nunca dejaría que nada le pasase a tu padre. —Los ojos de Derek son brillantes e intensos bajo su flequillo mojado, y está mirando a Stiles como si esta fuera la conversación más importante que jamás tendrá. —No lo haría. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Lo entiendo, Derek, —suspira Stiles. —Lo sé. Harías lo mejor que pudieras, siempre lo haces...

—¡No lo entiendes! No podía dejar que nada le sucediera a él. El es mio. Ambos son… —Derek gruñe en su chaqueta, y luego mira a Stiles, agrietado y salvaje. —Lo llamaste mi manada, pero eres parte de eso. Tú y John. Sois parte de... sois familia. Solo quería hacerlo oficial. Hacerlo real. Estaría a salvo, lo juro, y no tendrías que mentir.

—Tu… —Stiles se apoya contra la puerta, sin aliento. —¿Quieres a mi padre en tu manada?

—¡Nuestra manada!, —Dice Derek, exasperado. —Deja de decirlo como si no fueras, como no lo hiciste, sé que eres joven. A veces me olvido porque eres así... pero eres joven. Nunca me prometiste nada y sé que no puedo quitarte eso. El tipo de compromiso que yo... —Toma una respiración profunda, inclina su rostro bajo la lluvia por un momento. —Pero Stiles, tu padre, en mi manada, no tiene que significar nada que no quieras que signifique. Me preocupo por él; Lo quiero a salvo. Quiero que todos lo mantengamos a salvo juntos. ¿Bueno? ¿Puedes aceptar eso?

—¿Puedo… —Stiles ni siquiera se puede mover. —¿Estás bromeando?

Derek abraza la chaqueta contra su pecho. —Mira, sé que es mucho...

—No, cállate, lunático idiota, es mi turno. Me he estado preguntando, una y otra vez en el fondo de mi mente durante meses, cuando era la fecha de caducidad de esto. Porque tendrías toda la seguridad de que si hablaba demasiado sobre el futuro y te verías descaradamente asustado cuando hacía pequeños comentarios sobre el matrimonio y los niños y una casa en los suburbios.

—Esas no son cosas con las que hacer bromeas, Stiles, —dice Derek, petulante.

—¡Lo sé! —Stiles arroja sus brazos. —Soy consciente. Es por eso que no fueron bromas, idiota. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero vivir juntos. El otro día me senté durante una hora en mi revisión de Historia Avanzada pensando en los nombres de nuestro futuro hijo, como una persona loca: Owen si es un niño y Deanna si es una niña, por cierto.

—Tengo... tuve un primo llamado Deanna, —dice Derek, pestañeando.

—Bueno, maldita sea genial, —grita Stiles, saltando los escalones para poder ver directamente la cara de Dereks. —Vamos a tener una hija llamada Deanna entonces, de alguna manera, en una casa con una valla y un jardín que cortarás todas las semanas sin camisa, y tal vez un gato porque sé que los gatos ni siquiera delante, y va a ser perfecto y sorprendente, te guste o no, amigo, porque tú lo eres para mí. —Stiles lo empuja en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente. —Estás jodiéndolo. Tu eres el indicado. Y si me acabas de decir que estabas enamorado de mí antes, en lugar de esperar hasta después de que ya hemos tenido una pelea masiva e inútil...

—Pero yo no… —Derek deja caer su chaqueta en el suelo y coloca sus manos alrededor de la cara de Stiles, barriendo las gotas de lluvia con sus pulgares, increíblemente suaves. —No te dije eso.

—Así que dímelo ahora, —ordena Stiles, envolviendo sus dedos en las muñecas de Derek y aferrándose a su vida. —Si necesitas obtener toda la información técnica, Jesús.

—Te quiero, —dice Derek, exhalando en el espacio reducido entre sus bocas. —Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero no voy a cortar el césped sin camisa.

—Sí, ya lo veremos, —dice Stiles con desprecio, y luego se besan salvajemente, las piernas de Stiles se enredan alrededor de las caderas de Derek y sus dedos se enredan en el cabello mojado de Derek, y no está seguro de quién está haciendo esos frenéticos ruidos agudos, pero él piensa que definitivamente es hora de que salgan de su porche delantero.

~ * ~

Derek termina llevándolo dentro. No es tan romántico o gracioso como uno podría desear, idealmente, se vuelven a tirar por la línea de ceniza de montaña cuando intentan besarse contra la puerta, y luego Derek se impacienta mientras Stiles tiene que arrodillarse para romper el círculo, y él finalmente termina levantándolo por encima del hombro y haciendo una línea recta hacia la habitación.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, —dice Derek, incluso mientras deja caer a Stiles sobre la cama y quita su henley empapada de lluvia.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles gime, trepando hasta el borde de la cama para poder agarrar a Derek por las caderas y acariciar su pecho, donde algunas gotas de agua de lluvia se conservan. —Oh, Dios mío, qué demonios, hueles aún mejor mojado, esto es ridículo, quítate los pantalones.

—Igualmente. Tú... —Derek se sumerge para besarlo, sus sonrisas se juntan torpemente, perfectamente.

—Yo también, como, huelo bien bajo la lluvia, o. —Stiles traga, viendo como los pantalones vaqueros de Derek son tirados una pulgadas más allá de sus caderas. —O como ¿debería quitarme los pantalones también?

—Ambos, —dice Derek, saltando sobre un pie mientras intenta forzar sus zapatillas sin desatarlas primera. —Joder, maldita sea.

—Más despacio, te lastimarás, —bromea Stiles, incluso cuando casi se disloca ambos hombros tratando de quitarse toda su ropa a la vez.

Derek termina de desnudarse primero, empujando su ropa interior hacia abajo sin quitarle la vista de Stiles. Es un poco intimidante y distrae mucho, joder, pero Stiles logra finalmente patear sus propios boxes sin lastimarse ni tirar nada de su cabecera (lo cual es bastante impresionante, piensa).

—Entonces, —dice Stiles, deslizándose por la cama un poco y tratando de resistir la tentación de cubrir su erección que ya está casi erecta con sus manos. Derek está parado al pie de la cama, hermoso y desnudo y mirando a Stiles como si no pudiera creer lo afortunado que es. Es mucho para asimilar.

—¿Puedo… —Derek pone una rodilla en la cama, con cuidado. La mirada de Stiles se clava en el engrosamiento de la polla de Derek, solo por un segundo, antes de que tenga que taparse los ojos con las manos y reírse.

—Lo siento, lo estoy, yo… —Se quita las manos de los ojos y se las pone sobre la boca para sofocar un poderoso ataque de risitas. —Sólo. Esto está ocurriendo. Guau. Esa es tu polla.

Derek lo mira por un minuto, y luego agacha la cabeza y sonríe. Sus orejas se ponen rojas, y Stiles está tan encantado que no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. —¿Necesitas un minuto para ajustar tu visión del mundo?, —Pregunta secamente Derek. —Puedo volver a ponerme los pantalones, si tú...

—¡Que te jodan, ven aquí!, —Dice Stiles, haciendo cosas graciosas con sus manos mientras se acurruca en las almohadas. Derek, bendito sea, no necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

Tener a Derek sobre él, piel contra piel, es suficiente para cortar el cerebro de Stiles por unos segundos. Se tocan por todas partes, las piernas se enredan juntas, las caderas alineadas, los pechos se conectan cada vez que respiran juntas y los labios, bueno. Stiles ha estado besando a Derek por casi medio año, y no sabía que Derek podría besar así, con abandono, como si nada en el mundo importa más allá que Stiles. Como si ninguna otra cosa volverá a importar.

Stiles gana la presencia de la mente para envolver sus piernas alrededor de Derek y arquearse, haciendo que su polla se deslice contra la de Derek, y Derek gime bruscamente y accidentalmente muerde la lengua de Stiles.

—¡Ay! —Stiles ríe a través del dolor, porque honestamente. —Entiéndelo, Lothario, quiero... necesito... oh, mierda.

—Mmmm, —dice Derek, acercándose para besarlo nuevamente, más suavemente, esta vez. Él, de hecho, lo ha logrado, y está guiando sus caderas en un ritmo que hace que Stiles haga ruidos agudos y llenos de asombro, haciendo girar sus ojos hacia atrás.

—Noooo no no no, —murmura contra los labios de Derek. Él lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y cruza sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda, empujando contra él a un ritmo más desesperado. —Esto es, esto es horrible, no puedo venirme ya, han pasado doce segundos, tienes que parar...

Derek hace un sonido en su garganta, algo entre una risa y un gemido, y acaricia la frente de Stiles. —Piense en ello como venganza. ¿Recuerdas el jeep?

—No es mi culpa, —Stiles gime, clavando los dedos en el cuello de Derek solo para ver cómo se le caen los párpados con placer un poco más.

—Todo por tu culpa, —dice Derek, áspero y suave, y luego baja la cabeza de repente y chupa con fuerza en uno de los pezones de Stiles.

—Jodido Jesús. —Stiles se pone tan duro que sus huesos duelen un poco, conteniendo un grito cuando Derek lo rodea con una mano y lo acaricia todo el camino a través de las réplicas. —Santo. Quiero decir. Santo cielo, Derek.

—Sí, —graznó Derek, besando el pesado pecho de Stiles con esta expresión en su rostro como si acabara de tener un cerebro de dos por cuatro. —Solo necesito... solo voy a...

—Literalmente lo que quieras, amigo, Dios mío. —Stiles besa su mejilla y lo abraza con fuerza, sonriendo ampliamente. —Te amo. ¿Ya dije eso? Estoy bastante seguro de haberlo hecho. Eres increíble. Como posiblemente demasiado grande para que yo pueda manejarlo.

—Cuéntame sobre eso, —dice Derek, con la voz tensa y tensa. Agarra las dos manos de Stiles y solo lo sostiene y se frota contra él, justo en la ranura de su cadera, donde está resbaladizo por el sudor y semen, y Stiles se quejaba de que no iba a ayudar, excepto que podía verlo.

—Wow, —Stiles respira, mirando apreciativamente mientras los párpados de Derek parpadean y su boca se abre. —Suelta mis manos, ¿quieres? Necesito tocarte un poco más.

Derek soltó una risa débil y lo dejó ir, cayendo sobre sus antebrazos y empujando su rostro contra el cuello de Stiles. —Ngh, me gustan tus manos, —dice, arqueándose en ellas cuando Stiles le acaricia la espalda hasta el culo.

—Me gusta todo, —dice Stiles, apretando, y Derek gime y se estremece contra él. —Dios. Tú solo. Debes estar desnudo todo el tiempo, ¿vale?

—Bésame, —dice Derek, a propósito de nada, excepto que, joder, está temblando y viniéndose directamente al estómago de Stiles, y aparentemente quiere chupar la lengua de Stiles mientras eso sucede, y simplemente... en realidad es demasiado. Stiles necesita un descanso.

Pero lo que Stiles realmente necesita es hacer todo de nuevo ahora mismo.

—Estás duro de nuevo, —Derek observa sin aliento, mordiéndolo suavemente en la barbilla. Suena complacido, casi exactamente como lo hizo cuando Stiles obtuvo un 2280 en su SAT. —¿Qué quieres hacer? Todo lo que quieras.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué, en serio? —Stiles se retuerce felizmente bajo Derek, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo bajo su mandíbula. —No, está bien, espera, puedo hacer esto. Tengo una lista. Número uno...

~ * ~

El número uno en la lista es el sesenta y nueve, lo que Stiles siempre pensó que parecía tremendamente sexy e intrigantemente sucio.

En realidad, nunca contó con que fuera una locura imposible.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer algo mientras tú estás, Dios mío, pero no pares, está bien, solo, wow, sí.

Derek está a horcajadas sobre su rostro, inclinándose sobre las caderas de Stiles mientras lo chupa. Hasta ahora, Stiles no ha logrado obtener más que unos pocos lametones; La polla de Derek está ahí, medio dura, sin cortes, atractiva y extrañamente entrañable, en realidad, excepto que su boca también está alrededor de la polla de Stiles y su hermoso trasero se está flexionando en las manos de Stiles y tal vez es porque siempre anda con hombres lobo. pero incluso el olor de él es tan intoxicante... son muchos estímulos, eso es todo.

Derek se detiene por un segundo, levantando a Stiles lentamente mientras frota la cara contra la ingle. Bicho raro. —No lo sé. Nunca he hecho esto antes, tampoco. ¿Es como intentar llenar formularios de impuestos mientras ves la televisión?

—Qué romántico, —dice Stiles, y luego sus miembros se masturban realmente desgarbados cuando Derek chupa firmemente la cabeza de su pene, gimiendo contra él un poco como si supiera que las vibraciones van a interferir con la concentración de Stiles.

—Oh, hijo de puta. —Recoge su voluntad y coge las bolas de Derek para que pueda tomar una larga succión, presionando con fuerza con la lengua mientras se mueve y luego sumergiéndola en el prepucio un poco y se anima cuando puede sentir los músculos de Derek saltar y estremecerse bajo sus palmas. Pero luego Derek hace un giro con su lengua, y Stiles tiene que retirarse o arriesgarse a morder algo. —Aaah, lo siento. Me rindo. No quiero hacer varias cosas a la vez. La pornografía está llena de mentiras.

Derek se ríe, justo contra la base de la polla de Stiles, y Stiles simplemente se rinde y cae contra las almohadas. —Está bien, —Derek le dice, moviéndose a lo largo de su pene en lentos besos con la boca abierta. —Seguiremos tomando turnos. Debería darme la vuelta, o...

—¡No! —Stiles agarra sus caderas y le da un mordisco rápido a la parte posterior de su muslo, alisando una mano sobre la cálida curva de la parte baja de la espalda de Derek. —Estás bien allí. Permanece aquí

Para cuando Stiles se viene, agarrando los costados de Derek y tratando de no meterse directamente en su garganta, sus extremidades se sienten líquidas y deshuesadas y Derek está tan duro que tiene un aspecto doloroso. Una vez que recupera su ingenio, Stiles se apoya en los codos y las pelotas de Derek están ahí, y Stiles está fascinado por el aspecto suave y aterciopelado de ellas cuando están así apretados.

—Oh, sí, —dice Derek, bajando su frente hacia el muslo de Stiles y agarrándolo justo por encima de su rodilla, como si necesitara sostenerse. —¿Puedes... por un momento?

Stiles siente la misma emoción aguda que obtiene cada vez que Derek le pide algo, y él acaricia sus caderas con los pulgares como recompensa. —No hay problema en absoluto, hombre. Deslizate un poco.

Sigue esperando que Derek pierda la paciencia, pedirle que pare y probar otra cosa. Derek no lo hace. Deja a Stiles acariciarle y lamerle y luego meterse las pelotas en la boca cuando se pone más valiente, de a una en una, cerrando los ojos y enganchando las manos alrededor de los muslos de Derek para sostenerse.

—¿Tú, uhhm?, —Intenta Stiles, distrayéndose cuando intenta arrastrar la lengua un poco más, casi todo el camino de regreso al culo de Derek, y todo el cuerpo de Derek se derrite y se eleva hacia él como una ola. —¿Quieres que te masturbe, porque podría...

—Solo mantenlo, oh Dios. —Derek gira la cara sobre el muslo de Stiles, inquieto. —Solo haz lo que estás haciendo, lo tengo.

—Siento que no se me permite demostrar todo el rango de mis habilidades aquí, —se queja Stiles, pero luego Derek gruñe un poco en su garganta y mueve sus caderas, lo que Stiles cree que se supone que debe indicar que debe poner su boca donde estaba. Derek está masturbando su propia polla ahora, de todos modos, tirones bruscos rápidos que hacen que Stiles tararee de satisfacción cuando él vuelvr al trabajo. Ya ha decidido que no hay nada más sexy en toda la tierra que Derek esforzándose por alcanzar el orgasmo, haciendo ruidos suaves y vulnerables en cada exhalación e incluso riendo un poco, como si todavía no lo pudiera creer, como si estar con Stiles fuera literalmente increíble.

Resulta que sentir a alguien venirse mientras la boca está alrededor de sus bolas es realmente genial, desde un punto de vista científico. También es ridículamente jodidamente caliente, pero eso es un hecho, con Derek.

~ * ~

Los dos están bastante asquerosos después de eso, así que se amontonan en la ducha y se besan por tanto tiempo que Stiles comienza a sentirse culpable por desperdiciar el agua.

Stiles tiene que estar apoyado para que no se deslice por la pared de la ducha, lo que le avergonzaría más si no fuera por la dichosa y drogada mirada en los ojos entrecerrados de Derek.

Se secan unos a otros y se acuestan juntos, porque aún no es lo suficientemente tarde como para acostarse, pero está oscuro y silencioso y la idea de regresar a la realidad es realmente poco atractiva. Stiles quita la colcha y las sábanas arruinadas y arrastra a Derek con él directamente hacia el colchón, agradecido de que sea una noche cálida y que su padre lo haga lavar su propia ropa.

—Me estás mirando, —dice Derek con los ojos cerrados, cargando el muslo de Stiles sobre su cadera para que puedan acomodarse más cerca. —Para. Estoy intentando dormir.

—No puedo dormir, —dice Stiles, consternado. —Tuve sexo.

—Yo también, —bosteza Derek. Stiles observa el movimiento de sus cejas y el estiramiento de su cuello, todavía palpitando por todas partes.

—Sí, pero fue increíble.

—Yo también, —dice Derek, y Stiles se burla y se acurruca debajo de su barbilla.

—No, estoy hablando de un cambio de vida, —insiste Stiles, apoyando su mano en el costado del cuello de Derek para que pueda sentir la piel un poco más caliente por la vergüenza.

—Yo también, dije.— Derek lo mira con odio, lo besa en la nariz, y luego se da vuelta sobre su estómago y entierra su cara en la almohada. —No más mirar. Es espeluznante.

—¡¿Me estás llamando espeluznante?! —Stiles todavía está mirando fijamente, pasando sus ojos lentamente arriba y abajo por el puro arte que es la espalda de Derek, así que tal vez Derek tenga razón. —Oye, en realidad estás planeando dormir, o...

—Estoy pensando en descansar, —aclara Derek, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para que Stiles pueda ver la esquina de su sonrisa. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Es una sorpresa, —dice Stiles, y luego se inclina y presiona un beso exuberante en la parte baja de la columna de Derek. —No te muevas.

Se arrastra hacia adelante, moviéndose para que sus antebrazos estén alineando las caderas de Derek, y luego lo besa de nuevo, más bajo esta vez, en la hendidura de su culo.

—Um, —dice Derek, moviéndose. Parece que no intenta escabullirse, pero Stiles cree que es mejor que lo revise.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —Acaricia ambas mejillas con las manos, separándolas un poco con los pulgares. —Quiero decir, creo que sé cómo, en teoría, y...

—Si... si quieres, —dice Derek, medio amortiguado por la almohada y sin poder sonar casual.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —Stiles contempla el agujero recién expuesto de Derek, y luego respira suavemente sobre él para ver qué pasará.

Derek se estremece minuciosamente, arqueándose hacia la boca de Stiles como lo hizo durante el semi-fallido experimento del sesenta y nueve. —Sí, probablemente, —está de acuerdo Derek, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la anticipación en su voz ahora. —Vamos a averiguarlo.

—Pensé que querías descansar, —dice Stiles, lanzándose rápidamente con la punta de la lengua y sonriendo cuando Derek gruñe en estado de shock. —Puedo dejarte en paz si quieres. En realidad, ni siquiera es tu turno, técnicamente.

—Stiles, te juro por g-uuhh. —Las manos de Derek se disparan para agarrarse a los bordes del colchón cuando Stiles se mueve otra vez para lamerlo bruscamente, una vez solo para probar cosas y otra vez, más despacio, porque Derek hace un verdadero ruido espectacular. Toda la sábana se suelta de la cama cuando Derek se agarra con fuerza y se retuerce, y Stiles se desvía tanto por el movimiento obsceno y sinuoso que casi olvida lo que se supone que debe estar haciendo.

Cree que es mejor comenzar de manera simple, lo cual está bien, porque solo requiere media docena de embestidas deliberadas de su lengua antes de que Derek suelte una ferviente sarta de palabrotas y su cara esté de vuelta a la almohada. Después de una pequeña eternidad de eso, porque Derek es adorable cuando trata de no ser ruidoso, Stiles retrocede un poco para tratar de hacer girar su lengua en pequeños círculos, justo en el borde de la abertura de Derek. Después de eso, hay un lloriqueo real, muy amortiguado por la almohada, y Stiles se esfuerza por no sonreír porque tiene un trabajo importante que hacer, maldita sea.

—Quiero… —Derek dice eventualmente, deslizándose inquieto contra el colchón. —Podría por favor….

—Nunca podría, alguna vez predije que estaría tan jodidamente excitado por tu cortesía durante el sexo, —dice Stiles vertiginosamente, sentándose sobre sus talones y empujando su pulgar contra el agujero de Derek, para darle algo para presionar contra . —Dime, vamos. Estoy abierto al aprendizaje.

—Pon tus dedos dentro de mí, —dice Derek. —Date prisa, aquí, tienes...— Se estira y alcanza detrás de la caja de pañuelos, que es donde Stiles esconde su lubricante.

Stiles se sonroja por todos lados. —¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? No, espera, no respondas A eso. La respuesta probablemente sea asquerosa. Dámelo

Desliza su dedo medio primero, probando cuidadosamente los ángulos y moviéndose mucho más despacio de lo que Derek probablemente lo necesita, dada su durabilidad general. Derek tararea cuando empuja todo el camino hacia adentro, y su respiración se hace audible cuando Stiles trabaja con otro dedo y comienza a moverse constantemente, follando lo más profundo que puede.

—Sabía que esto sería perfecto, contigo, —Derek suspira. Suena satisfecho y engreído, moviendo sus caderas junto con el ritmo de Stiles y presionando sus puños en el colchón. —Tus dedos son solo-unh, ahí.

—Sí, —confirma Stiles, aturdido y eufórico y de repente mortalmente serio acerca de hacer venir a Derek de nuevo, mucho, para siempre. Se está enfocando en golpear ese mismo lugar una y otra vez, ayudando a Derek a encajar en él con un firme agarre en la curva de su cintura, escuchando sus jadeos crecientes, de vez en cuando mirando hacia abajo para ver sus dedos curvarse cada vez que Stiles se queda dentro y presiona.

Con todo lo que está pasando, no es de extrañar que Stiles no se dé cuenta de lo que sucede hasta que escuche el sonido de desgarro.

—No digas ni una palabra, —dice Derek, y cuando Stiles levanta la mirada, ve cortes largos y simétricos, rasgados a través del colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza de Derek. Derek no lo mira, pero las orejas que sobresalen de donde se esconde en la almohada son inconfundiblemente puntiagudas.

—Oh, Dios mío, yo gano, —grita Stiles, jubiloso. —¡Esta ronda es mía!

—El sexo no es una competencia, —gruñe Derek, flexionando sus garras conscientemente en las ruinas del colchón. —Deja de regodearse. No es atractivo.

—Oh, por favor, no encuentras nada conmigo poco atractivo, amigo. —Stiles se inclina, ignorando el sabor químico del lubricante para poder lamer desordenadamente sus dedos, donde Derek se abre para él. Derek dice su nombre, y Stiles se acerca sin pensar, enlazando los dedos de su otra mano cuidadosamente entre las garras de Derek. Empieza a empujar más fuerte, más rápido, girando su muñeca para poder presionar un pulgar contra el perineo de Derek.

—Me voy a venir, —Derek grita, apretando la mano de Stiles, sin lastimarlo ni un poco, a pesar de que sus garras pueden romper el metal, y Dios, Stiles lo ama tanto.

—Yo gano, —susurra Stiles, solo para poder escuchar cómo suena Derek cuando se corre y se ríe al mismo tiempo.

Derek necesita unos minutos para recuperarse, estirándose, suspirando y gimiendo para sí mismo, girándose y sonriéndole a medias a Stiles como si todavía no pudiera superar lo bien que se sentía. Luego agarra a Stiles y lo masturba hasta que llega, besándolo dulcemente todo el tiempo.

(Stiles trata de aguijonearlo para que mantenga sus garras fuera mientras lo hace, pero Derek solo le lame la oreja y lo llama idiota).

~ * ~

Cuando Stiles se pone los pantalones del pijama y baja las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas para conseguir un bocadillo a la noche, no puede evitar la sensación de que hay algo que está olvidando. Todo es bello, maravilloso, fantástico, excepto su colchón completamente destruido, por supuesto, así que no puede imaginarse qué le está haciendo girar el cerebro con nerviosismo mientras ensambla dos sándwiches gigantes de tocino y mantequilla de maní.

Luego oye que alguien abre la puerta principal, y él lo recuerda.

Mierda.

—¡Estoy en casa!, —Llama su padre, innecesariamente, ya que Stiles ya está congelado junto a la encimera de la cocina, esperando su destino con temor sin escrúpulos. —Oh, —dice el sheriff, encontrando a Stiles en la cocina. —¿Hiciste ese sandwich para mí?

—¡Sí!, —Dice Stiles, señalándolo. —¡Exactamente! Este otro sándwich es para ti!

—¿Estás...? —Su padre lo mira, preocupado. —¿Tuviste una reacción alérgica a algo? Tu cara está un poco roja e... hinchada.

El inodoro se vacía en el baño de arriba, y ambos se congelan. Su padre lo mira hacia abajo, estrechando lentamente los ojos, y Stiles se estremece. —¿Puedo explicar eso?

—Stiles, vamos, —dice su padre, hundiéndose en una silla y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡Lo siento! —Stiles se arrastra hasta la nevera y toma la botella de bourbon de la parte superior, ofreciéndola a su padre como una ofrenda. Su padre lo bebe directamente de la botella.

—Diez días, Stiles, —dice, cansado. —Hubieras tenido dieciocho en diez días. ¡¿Qué prisa había?!

—¡Fue una emergencia! —Stiles irrumpe, golpeando con sus manos sobre la mesa para enfatizar. —Tuvimos una gran pelea, y terminamos rompiendo, pero él está enamorado de mí, y luego estábamos bajo la lluvia. ¡En la lluvia, papá!

—Diablos, —dice su padre, dejando caer su frente contra la mesa.

—Fue como estar en una película, —insiste Stiles. —Como ‘El Diario de Noah’, ¡excepto que nadie tiene demencia! Bueno, probablemente no. Derek podría. Él está enamorado de mí, por lo que no puede estar completamente sano.

—Tomaré uno de esos sándwiches como reparación por el dolor que esto me está causando, —dice su padre, acercando el plato a él y acurrucándose protectoramente. —Solo... dime que estás bien.

—No estoy bien, estoy increíble, —dice Stiles. —Oh, eh, eso probablemente no sea útil. Para ti.

—Vete a la cama, —dice su padre, murmurando un gran bocado al sándwich completamente insalubre que ya comenzó a comer. —Espera. No solo desobedeciste mis reglas, sino que rompiste una ley esta noche, Stiles.

—Sí. —Stiles siente una fuerte punzada de vergüenza por haber decepcionado a su padre, pero luego escucha el sonido de la lavadora cambiando al ciclo de centrifugado arriba, y no puede sonreír cuando piensa en lo que hay allí y por qué. —Lo siento.

—Sí, puedo ver eso, —su padre resopla. —Pero las otras cosas. Con la lluvia, y... es bueno saber que los dos son tan serios el uno con el otro, al menos. —Stiles habla, y su padre gime en sus manos. —No, no importa, eso es todo. Sube las escaleras. Deja de brillar.

—No estoy brillando, —Stiles grita cuando se va.

(Aunque probablemente lo esté, un poco).

~ * ~

Derek lo está esperando en la cama, estirado sobre la sábana limpia y ajustada que ha dejado sobre el colchón desmenuzado, y Stiles brilla un poco más porque maldita sea.

—Estoy radiante, aparentemente, —le dice a Derek, acurrucándose junto a él. —¿No es asqueroso? A continuación, vamos a ser como besos de mariposas en la cara y susurrando secretos tórridos en la oscuridad.

Derek resopla y se inclina más cerca, agitando sus pestañas contra la mejilla de Stiles hasta que ambos se ríen. —Tengo un secreto, sin embargo, —dice Derek, retrocediendo con una sonrisa suave y triste. —Uno serio. Pero no creo que quiera hablar de eso en este momento.

—Más tarde, —decide Stiles fácilmente, pasando un brazo sobre el pecho de Derek. —O nunca. Tu elección.

—... gracias. —Oye a Derek respirar estremecido, y siente una mano cerca de su muñeca. —De verdad. Stiles. Gracias.

—Shhh. Respétame, Derek, —murmura Stiles, y Derek le da una patada en la espinilla por arruinar el momento.

Fin


End file.
